formula_efandomcom-20200214-history
Sanya E-Prix
2019 Sanya E-Prix | cityflag = CHI | natflag = CHI | eventname = 2019 FWD Sanya E-Prix | fastestlap = 1:09.965 | natfld = FRA | fldriver = Jean-Éric Vergne | qualifying = 1:07.945 | natqd = GBR | qdriver = Oliver Rowland | natwd = FRA | wdriver = Jean-Éric Vergne | natsecond = GBR | second = Oliver Rowland | natthird = POR | third = António Félix da Costa}} The Sanya E-Prix was a major international motorsports event staged in the city of Sanya (三亚 in Chinese) on Hainan Island, a territory and island that forms part of the People's Republic of China.'Sanya', wikipedia.org, (WikiMedia: Wikipedia, 28/04/2019), https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sanya, (Accessed 30/04/2019) Known as the "Florida of China", Sanya would become an ABB FIA Formula E Championship host city ahead of the 2018/19 season, hosting its first race on the 23 March 2019 on the Haitang Bay Circuit. The race was sponsored by FWD, and marked the official return of FE to "mainland" China after the series' previous races in Beijing. The E-Prix was heavily speculated to make a return for the 2019/20 season, although was excluded from the first provisional calendar.'2019/20 calendar revealed: London and Seoul star in sixth Formula E campaign', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 14/06/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/june/2019-20-season-calendar-revealed, (Accessed 14/06/2019) City History Historically known as Yazhou or Aichow (崖州 in Chinese), which translated as "cliff state", Sanya's earliest history can be traced back to the Qin Dynasty of 221-206 BCE. The town, as well as the wider island, would ultimately develop through the centuries as a place of exile for former officials, as well as a staging post for Buddhist monk Jianzhen on his mission to Japan during the Tang dynasty. Modern Manipulations Sanya would become known as Yaxian in 1912, before being occupied by the Japanese during the Second Sino-Japanese War from 1941 to 1945. Known as Samah, the town became a naval port for the Second Fleet of the Imperial Navy, serving as a launch pad for the Japanese invasions of Malaya and Thailand. The town remained in Japanese control until conquered by the People's Liberation Army claimed control in April 1950. The name of Yaxian was revived after China reclaimed the city, before various political moves saw the city established as a capital of the Yaxian Prefecture in the 1980s. The town was subsequently given city status on 26 September 1987, with the name officially changed to Sanya City on the 30 December of the same year. Sanya would, however, soon return to being an important strategic naval base, with the Chinese navy basing several ships around the city to protect the South China Sea. Formula E History Sanya would be a late addition to the 2018/19 ABB FIA Formula E Championship, with the original calendar for season five containing two TBAs.'ABB FIA Formula E Championship Season 5', info.fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 07/06/2018), http://info.fiaformulae.com/season-5-calendar/, (Accessed 07/06/2018) Negotiations were still on-going, however, for the series to return to mainland China, and a deal to race in Sanya was agreed between city officials and Formula E Holdings shortly after the conclusion of the 2017/18 campaign. The inaugural 2019 Sanya E-Prix was subsequently staged on the 23 March 2019 at the Haitang Bay Circuit, and would see Jean-Éric Vergne sweep to victory to kickstart his title defence.'Vergne victorious in Sanya showdown, championship blown wide open', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 23/03/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/march/race-report-sanya-2019, (Accessed 23/03/2019) The 2020 Sanya E-Prix was due to take place on March 21st, but was canceled due to the ongoing Wuhan coronavirus outbreak since late 2019.https://www.motorsport.com/formula-e/news/fe-china-sanya-eprix-coronavirus/4679553/ Circuit History The Haitang Bay Circuit was the only circuit to host the Sanya E-Prix, hosting the inaugural race on 23 March 2019 with a special treatment to prevent the surface from breaking up.'Formula E's Sanya track specially treated to avoid Santiago repeat', autosport.com, (Motorsport Network, 22/03/2019), https://www.autosport.com/fe/news/142277/sanya-track-treated-to-avoid-santiago-repeat, (Accessed 03/10/2019) Records A full list of records for the Sanya E-Prix are outlined below, including a list of race winners. Winners Below is a list of all of the winners of the : References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Sanya ePrix